


Destroy(ed)

by toxzen



Series: Ruin(ed) [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxzen/pseuds/toxzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly was presented with an opportunity to change his and Aoba's life forever, but before he could make a decision, Noiz's life was put in danger by a mysterious drug procured for him by the yakuza look-alikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thank you to everyone who begged me for an update! you gave me the motivation i needed!
> 
> edit: 2/24 i decided to get rid of the mink/clear sub plot i was going to have since that made things too complicated. i'll probably add a new prologue later

“Sly!” Noiz yelled as he shook the boy’s bare shoulders. “Sly!”

“That’s not going to do anything,” Virus said as he put his hand on the small of Noiz’s back.

“Sly!” Noiz repeated without heeding Virus’s words. It felt like his stomach had sunk all to the floor. His throat was closing up around a sob that was sending trembles through his body. His mind couldn’t fully wrap itself around what had happened. He bit his lip and his fingers dug into Sly’s shoulders. 

The older male’s eyes were closed. His face was smooth, pale, and expressionless. Gradient blue hair pool on the pillow around his head. 

“Well, this didn’t work at all,” Trip muttered under his breath.

“Half of it worked,” Virus said. “I’m sure he just needs a little more time.

“What the fuck did you sick psychos do to him?” Noiz demanded as he rounded on the look-a-likes. His fists were shaking and he sucked in deep lungfuls of air as he glared at the yakuza.

“Oh, Noiz,” Trip purred as he wrapped an arm around Noiz’s shoulders. “We didn’t do anything.”

“Quite,” Virus said with a laugh. He cupped Noiz’s chin in his hand. “Noiz, this is all your doing.”

“What?” Noiz whispered.

“This is your fault.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz wakes in the hospital  
> tw: suicide mention

**Six Weeks Earlier**

 

Noiz blinked open his eyes and shifted slightly. A soft rattling drew his attention to his wrists. They were cuffed and chained to the railings that flanked the bed he lay. Heavy blood-stained bandaging wrapped around one of his arms. With a soft cry, he sat up, jerking against the cuffs. The memory of what had happened came flooding back to him as he stared down at his arm.

“Noiz.” A hand found purchase on his shoulder.

He looked up and met Sly’s yellow eyes. His brows were knotted together as he gazed down at the younger boy.

“How are you feeling?” he murmured as he stroked Noiz’s cheek.

“What happened? Where am I?” Noiz whispered.

“The hospital, dummy,” Sly said with a reassuring smile. “Do you…remember what you did?” Sly spoke the words hesitatingly.

Noiz nodded slowly as he looked down at his arm. A sudden realization dawned on him.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he whispered as he jerked his head around to stare about at Sly.

“You’re pretty drugged up, bunny boy,” Sly said.

“Drugs,” Noiz murmured. He started to reach up to his neck, where Trip’s needle had penetrated his skin, but the cuff stopped him. “Why are these stupid things on me?” he demanded as he shook the chains.

“They thought you’d try to do it again,” Sly said quietly. “You’re on suicide watch, Noiz.”

“Suicide…” Noiz stared up at him. “But I’m not—I didn’t—"

“I know that, but they don’t,” Sly said as he ran his fingers through Noiz’s hair. “What happened, Noiz?”

“Trip,” Noiz said in a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat. “Trip gave me some sort of drug.”

“Trip did this.”

Noiz looked up hurriedly and flinched as he saw the anger contorting Sly’s face. The blue-haired boy's fingers tightened around his locks of hair. Noiz winced, though there was no pain.

“Not this,” Noiz said as he lifted his bandaged arm.

“What did he give you?” Sly said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know. Some sort of drug. He said it’d wear off, but in the meantime.” Noiz rubbed his cheek, the one that Trip had struck, against his shoulder.

Sly grabbed his chin and jerked his face around.

“Did he hit you?” he whispered.

“He was just proving the efficacy of the drug,” Noiz said quickly.

"I'll fucking kill him,” Sly whispered, his grip on Noiz’s chin tightening.

“Sly, wait,” Noiz whispered as he tried to tug out of Sly’s grip. “Stop.”

Sly didn’t notice as his eyes clouded over with anger. The yellow had taken on a palpable sharpness. Noiz whimpered. He knew what Sly was capable when he was angry, or even just annoyed. The thought of him being that way now when Noiz was so...vulnerable sent a shiver down his spine.

“Please, stop.”

Sly blinked and quickly released Noiz’s chin.

“Did I hurt you?!”

“No, I just…I got scared that you would,” Noiz whispered.

“Bunny boy,” Sly murmured as he rubbed the boy’s shoulder.

Noiz sniffed quietly.

“Hey,” Sly said as he rested his knee on the edge of the bed.

Noiz looked up at him and Sly leaned down. He pressed his lips to the blond’s. Noiz moaned into the kiss and pushed off the bed. Sly laughed as he pulled back. He climbed onto the bed and kneeled over Noiz.

“These cuffs aren’t so bad, you know,” Sly said as he ran his fingers over Noiz’s bare arm, the one that wasn't wrapped with bandages.

“Sly,” Noiz looked hurriedly over to the door of his hospital room.

“Don’t worry,” Sly said. “I requested that we weren’t disturbed.” He unbuckled his pants and unzipped them.

“Sly,” Noiz whispered as he watched the boy’s movements. His cheeks were heating up and he quickly lowered his eyes to the pilly blanket that covered him.

Sly reached behind himself and slid his hand beneath his pants. He gasped quietly and Noiz swallowed as his cock twitched.

“Wait, what about—?" Noiz began.

“Don’t worry, Noiz,” Sly said with a laugh. “I sorted things out with that pissbaby.” He pushed his pants and underwear off and squirmed out of them. He was already half-hard and Noiz’s breath caught as he saw Sly’s fingers buried in his own ass.

The blue-haired boy moaned as he continued to finger-fuck himself. Noiz groaned and strained against the cuffs. Sly laughed at the sound of the rattling chains. He bent down and pulled aside Noiz’s hospital gown and blanket to reveal his semi-hard length. Noiz whimpered as cold air brushed over his cock.

Sly caught the boy’s tip in his teeth and nibbled delicately. Noiz moaned as he dropped back against the pillow. Sly thrust his ass in the air and continued to pilfer it with his fingers.

“Fuck,” Noiz whispered as Sly continued to toy with his cock.

“Mm, you’re so wet,” Sly murmured as he flicked his tongue against the tip of Noiz’s cock.

“Hurry up,” Noiz hissed.

“So impatient,” Sly tutted, but he sat up and crawled forward on his knees. "I don't have any lube or condom so please be gentle with me." He slowly removed his fingers from his hole. 

“Sly,” Noiz said through gritted teeth as his cock throbbed.

Sly lowered himself slowly onto Noiz’s dick. He winced as Noiz’s length spread him apart. A quiet whimper left his lips and he caught hold of the bed’s rails. Noiz thrust up hard and Sly cried out. His legs trembled and he dropped onto Noiz’s cock with a soft moan.

"I said be gentle," Sly pouted.

"Shut up." Noiz groaned and thrust up shallowly. He sat up and gripped Sly’s calves, which were in reach of his chained hands.

“You’re so tight,” Noiz murmured as he sneered at Sly’s flushed face. Sly whimpered as he drew himself off Noiz’s length and dropped back down. Noiz thrust up with more fervor and Sly cried out. He grabbed his dick and began pumping himself quickly.

“Mm, Noiz,” he whimpered.

“Yes?” Noiz whispered as he raised his brows.

“F-faster.”

“You know there’s not much I can do in this position,” Noiz said with a leer. “Fuck yourself on my dick, Sly.”

Sly moaned and picked up the pace. He rocked his hips ruthlessly and Noiz gritted his teeth. At first it had been a bit uncomfortable without lube, but Noiz's precome had helped slick his passage enough to let him move freely. Suddenly Sly cried out and came all over his chest. His passage tightened and Noiz gritted his teeth hard to keep from coming.

"That was quick," Noiz hissed as he continued to thrust into the older male. "Have you been pent up?"

"Fuck off," Sly muttered as he dropped his forehead to Noiz's chest. He mewed quietly. "Please cum. It's too much."

"Make me," Noiz shot back.

Sly whimpered. He sat back and Noiz stared at his face. He was sucking on his bottom lip as placed his hands on Noiz's shoulders. He lifted himself up and then dropped back down. Noiz grunted slightly. Sly set an awkward pace. His face was twisted in intense pleasure as he worked. Noiz dug his finger nails into his calves. Sly whined loudly. He dropped forward and rested his teeth around Noiz's nipple. Noiz gasped and his hips twitched. Sly bit down  _hard_ on his nipple. Noiz cried out and rammed deep into Sly's ass. Sly whimpered as he felt Noiz's hot cum course into his passage.

“Fuck,” Sly whispered as he fell against Noiz’s chest.

“Lift your hips,” Noiz said.

Sly did as he was told and Noiz’s cock slid out of his hole. Sly sighed as cum dripped out of his passage. He shivered and Noiz laughed quietly.

“Not bad with the cuffs, eh?” Sly said as he sat back and looked at Noiz.

“Not bad,” Noiz agreed with a laugh. "You look good fucking yourself.”

“Why, thank you,” Sly sneered. Carefully he climbed off of Noiz and went to the sink. He took a towel and wetted it. He dabbed it on the cum that stained his shirt before wiping Noiz’s smut juice that was drying on his ass. He returned to the bed and cleaned Noiz up. The blond blushed at his ministrations and Sly laughed openly. He unhooked the cuffs and helped the boy sit up. Noiz rubbed his wrists before slipping out of his hospital gown.

“Well, is there a fresh one?” he said with a scowled as he stared at Sly who was openly checking him out.

“Don’t know,” Sly said as his eyes continued to roam over Noiz’s naked body.

“Sly.” Noiz chucked the soiled gown in Sly’s face and the older male laughed.

“Doesn’t matter. We’re checking you out.” Sly went to the chair that sat in the corner and picked up the bag that he had left there. “I brought you a change of clothes from your apartment.” He handed the bag to Noiz.

“I’ll let the nurses know you’re ready to go.”

“Am I allowed to go?” Noiz asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure of it.” Sly swooped in and left a light peck on Noiz’s forehead. Noiz blinked as he stared at Sly’s retreating back.

His stomach sank as one particular memory from that night resurfaced. He couldn’t be sure if he had heard it or felt it or if it had even happened in any way at all, but he could still hear those three words echoing in his head in Sly’s voice.

**I love you.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz pays a visit to Mizuki, and bumps into Koujaku.

"Hey, Noiz, what's up?" Mizuki said with a grin as he walked behind the counter.

Noiz looked up from the glass of water he had been sulking over. One of the members of Dry Juice had let him into the club, even though it still wasn't opening time. He had been discharged from the hospital three days ago. Though he and Sly had spent the night together after he got out, the blue-haired youth had reverted to his less appealing self and Noiz hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since.

"Nothing," the blond mumbled under his breath as he sipped his water. The Dry Juice member had refused to give him alcohol no matter how much pleading Noiz did. 

"You look a little down; did something happen?" Mizuki asked as he leaned against the counter.

"No," Noiz mumbled. He pulled the sleeves of his sweatshirt further over his hands.

"You don't have to tell me," Mizuki said, "but just know you can talk to be about anything whenever you need."

"Uh, thanks," Noiz said. He still didn't fully understand Mizuki. He was just too damn nice for Noiz to feel completely comfortable around him. Seemingly nice people had always been playing some angle in Noiz's experience. The fact that Mizuki didn't seem to have an ulterior motive was all the more off-putting. 

"You don't have to look so surprised," Mizuki said with a laugh. He reached out and rumpled Noiz's hair. "You're Sly's boyfriend, which makes you my friend."

"Boyfriend," Noiz murmured under his breath. He hadn't heard anyone refer to them as such, even though they were official.

"Yeah, unless something's changed recently," Mizuki said with a laugh. He stopped when he saw Noiz crinkle his nose. "Oh, god, you two didn't break up did you?"

"What? No, of course not," Noiz said hurriedly. "I've just never had a boyfriend before," he added, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Mizuki laughed. The sound of the bar door opening turned their attention away from each other. Koujaku stepped inside. He gave a wave to the pair as he brushed rain droplets off of his kimono.

"We're closed," Mizuki said jokingly. 

"Haha," Koujaku said. "It's really coming down out there. Do you have a towel?" He walked to the bar and sat down beside Noiz.

Noiz snorted. Koujaku could be a real diva some times.

"Yeah, I'll grab you one," Mizuki said. "You two behave." He brandished a warning finger at the pair before he went back into the tattoo parlor. 

"'Sup," Koujaku said half-heartedly. 

The pair hadn't seen each other since Noiz had drunkenly come onto Koujaku and then turned into a sobbing mess. Noiz shifted uncomfortably on the stool and wrapped his arms around himself. 

"Hey," he said lamely.

"How are you and Sly doing?" Koujaku asked. There was a tightness in his voice that denoted how he still wasn't thrilled about the dating arrangements.

"Fine," Noiz said with a shrug. "Oh, thanks by the way."

"You mean about the other night?" Koujaku asked with a small frown.

"No, you and Aoba letting me and Sly do it that way."

"What way?" The dark glower that covered Koujaku's face made Noiz shift uncomfortably.

"You know," he muttered under his breath, "me topping Sly."

"The fuck did you say?" Koujaku demanded as he grabbed the front of Noiz's sweatshirt and yanked him off the barstool.

"What the fuck?" Noiz yelled. "You were cool with it; you can't back out now."

"And what exactly was I cool with?" Koujaku growled. His face was mere inches from Noiz's. His eyes flashed a deep red.

"Me fucking Sly," Noiz snapped at him. If he had anything resembling a survival instinct, he would not have said that.

"Son of a bitch," Koujaku snarled. He dropped Noiz and swung his fist into the smaller male's face.

Noiz yelped from the impact and stumbled backward. He tripped over his feet and landed hard on his ass. Koujaku loomed over him. He leaned down and grabbed Noiz's sweatshirt. Noiz gasped as Koujaku drew his fist back again.

"Wait! Stop," Noiz panted. Blood was trickling out of his nose and dripping over his lips. "Why are you so angry? Sly said you guys all talked about."

"Sly said that?" Koujaku hissed. "Did it never occur to you that Sly was lying to you?"

"What?" Noiz said, staring up at the older male with a confused expression.

"Lying to you," Koujaku enunciated loudly. "He never talked to me about this, and Aoba certainly didn't agree to this; he would have told me."

"I," Noiz began. He blinked several times. "I thought..."

"Oh for the love of--come  _on_. Can't I leave you two in a room together for five minutes without there being blood?" Mizuki stood in the doorway of the tattoo parlor with a disapproving expression on his face.

Koujaku sighed and stood up. He held out a hand for the towel. Mizuki shook his head as he walked across the room. He handed the towel to Koujaku. Koujaku knelt in front of Noiz and offered it to him.

"Sly lied to you," he said flatly.

Noiz scowled at him as he took the proffered towel and dabbed at his face. 

"That's what he does," Koujaku continued. "He lies and manipulates people."

"What happened?" Mizuki asked. 

"Sly lied to Noiz about something," Koujaku said. "Something that will really hurt Aoba."

"Oh," Mizuki said.

"Would you two shut the fuck up?" Noiz yelled. He slammed the hand that held the towel on the floor. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Noiz, you  _just_ said that Sly told you Aoba and I are cool with you topping," Koujaku snapped, "and  _I'm_ telling you we never had this conversation."

"Fuck you. You can't call him a liar and manipulator for that," Noiz shot back. "We shouldn't even have to put up with your stupid requests."

"They're not stupid; have some respect for Aoba's situation." Koujaku started forward, but Mizuki caught his arm.

"Whoa, Koujaku, hold up."

"What's going on?" The sound of  _that_ voice made everyone look around slowly. Aoba stood in the doorway in his brain nuts jacket. He was frowning as he glanced between the trio's shocked faces. "What's this about respecting my situation?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little recap: in this story and its prequel Aoba has DID. Sly and Aoba are two completely separate personalities. Basically imagine two people in one body. I know this confused a few people when they were reading Damage(d), so just wanted to throw that out there for clarity's sake.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz drowns his annoyance and Sly shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i barely update this anymore. i've been working on the other dmmd fic i have going but i still love this story and want to see it through to the end.

“What’s this about respecting my situation?” Aoba asked as he paced slowly into the room. His hair was damp from the rain and clung to his pale, round face. He glanced down to where Noiz sat on the floor and gasped. “Noiz, you’re bleeding.” He hurried forward and crouched down in front of the younger male. “Are you okay? What happened?” He cast Koujaku an accusing glance.

Koujaku flushed and glanced away. Noiz quickly got to his feet. He hid his bruised and bloodied nose behind the towel.

“I’m fine,” he said hastily. 

“What’s going on here?” Aoba said with an aggrieved sigh. He rose to his feet and glanced between Koujaku and Noiz. When neither provided an answer, he turned to Mizuki.

“Uh,” the tattooist said slowly. A raised eyebrow from Aoba made him gush out the truth. “Koujaku punched Noiz.”

“Koujaku,” Aoba said as he glowered up at the male.

“He was being a dick,” Koujaku supplied in his defense as he gestured in Noiz’s direction.

“You still didn’t have to punch me,” Noiz said in a nasally voice. He was squeezing the bridge of his nose to keep more blood from trickling out into the towel.

“You deserved it and you know it,” Koujaku shot back.

“And what exactly does this have to do with my ‘situation’?” Aoba said as he folded his arms. 

Both males hemmed and hawed awkwardly as they cast around for an appeasing answer that wouldn't touch too much on the truth. 

“You guys,” Aoba said in an annoyed voice. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“I wanted to top Sly,” Noiz finally said with a rush. He knew he would be at Koujaku’s mercy if he said that he had in fact topped Sly. “Sly said it was alright, but when I brought it up with Koujaku, he punched me.” 

“Because we couldn’t just have an adult conversation about it, could we?” Aoba said as he glanced up at Koujaku. 

“He was being an entitled dick about it,” Koujaku snapped. 

“Why did Sly say it was alright?” Aoba asked as he looked back at Noiz. “We talked about this.”

Mizuki mumbled something about needing to go into the tattoo parlor and quickly made his exit. Noiz looked after him enviously. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled finally. “We didn’t do it or anything,” he added as he quickly glanced between Koujaku and Aoba. 

“Sly’s been acting weird, I think,” Aoba said. “I came to in some back alley somewhere. He totally shredded these guys in Rhyme. Is he alright?” He looked Noiz for an answer.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Noiz snapped. He tossed the towel onto the counter and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt.

“I don’t know,” Aoba said with a shrug. “I just get a bad feeling, is all.”

“I’m sure he’s doing fine,” Koujaku said reassuringly. “He’s like a cockroach; he can survive anything.”

“Oi, fuck off,” Noiz said. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and gave Koujaku a light shove.

“Noiz, what’s that?” Aoba asked.

Noiz’s stomach sunk to the floor. His eyes slowly followed Aoba’s gaze. His hand was still on Koujaku’s shoulder. They all stared at his forearm. His sleeve had ridden up to his elbow, revealing the bandaging around his arm, which was stained with splotches of blood.

“Nothing.” Noiz snaked his arm back as if he’d been scalded. He yanked his sleeve down and quickly hid his arm in his sweatshirt pocket.

“Noiz,” Aoba said cautiously, “that didn’t look like nothing.”

“Well, I said it was nothing, so it's nothing,” Noiz yelled.

“Noiz,” Koujaku snapped. 

“It’s okay, Koujaku,” Aoba said. “He doesn’t have to talk about it.” Aoba’s eyes were downcast as he said the last words.

“That’s right. I fucking don’t have to talk to either of you about me or Sly. We aren’t even friends so why would I?” Noiz shoved past Aoba and headed for the door.

He heard Koujaku yell after him, but Aoba appeased him. Noiz pulled up his hood as he ducked out of the bar door and into the rain. He had wanted to unwind a bit at Mizuki’s, but being there and enduring that mini interrogation had had the exact opposite effect. Noiz had too options to take the edge off things. He could either get shit-faced at a bar or find Trip and Virus and get shit-faced with them. He opted for the former. The last time he’d seen one of the lookalikes he had gotten drugged into feeling excruciating pain. He didn’t like the idea of having that happen again.

He decided that, since it was a bit too early to go to a bar, he would pass the time by either annihilating or being annihilated in Rhyme. Honestly both had their appeal. He moved through the backstreets to one of the alleys where he knew Ruff Rabbit liked to hang. He hadn’t been around his Rhyme team in some time, though he’d still been doing his job where they were concerned. 

He was greeted amicably by his teammates, all of whom seemed excited to see him after so long. He even allowed for a small smile when the largest guy on his team, a man who surmounted even Koujaku in height, picked him up in a huge bear hug. He confided in his teammates his burning desire to Rhyme until he was a mess and then get dragged to a bar to become an entirely different kind of mess.

They indulged him on both accounts. After about four hours of cruising the streets of Midorijima looking for anyone and everyone to Rhyme with, they decided to hit up a new club that had just opened. It was beyond Benishigure and Dry Juice territory so Noiz didn’t have to worry about bumping into any affiliates of Koujaku or Mizuki. He didn’t want word of his debauchery to get back to Aoba. He was still a bit pissed with the blue-haired male that he had been asking about how Sly was doing. Sly would be doing just fine if Aoba ceased to exist. 

Noiz’s head had started to ache after Rhyme'ing for so long, but several shots of alcohol quickly dulled the pain. His body wasn’t above assaulting him with neurological pain, which was what had drawn him to Rhyme in the first place.

The shots also alleviated any inhibitions he had previously had regarding his dance abilities and he found himself on the dance floor with his teammates. After intoxicating himself and forcing himself to stay in dark, overcrowded places such as bars and nightclubs, Noiz had gotten over his anxiety that used to manifest in such scenarios. It helped that he was genuinely having a good time with his Rhyme teammates. They were a cool group of guys and they didn’t treat Noiz, their leader, like Benishigure treated Koujaku, i.e. by worshipping him. Considering the fact that Noiz could disappear for months on end and Ruff Rabbit managed just fine, he was more of a glorified treasurer for the team than anything else. Tonight, this manifested in the form of opening a tab for his team and letting them buy whatever they wanted. 

After about eight songs on the dance floor, Noiz disentangled himself from his teammates and staggered over to the bar. By now he was sufficiently drunk off his ass. When he reached the bar, he sagged against it and released a long sigh. 

A hand suddenly descended on his shoulder. He looked up in annoyance to find Trip smirking down at him. Noiz gasped and yanked away from the older blond only to bump into someone else behind him. He knew who it was even before looking. Virus’s face carried its typical taciturn expression as he adjusted his glasses.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Trip said as he leaned against the counter.

“Fuck off,” Noiz snapped. “You better not stick anything else in me. Unless it’s that of course.” Noiz glanced down at Trip’s crotch.

The yakauza lookalikes laughed loudly. 

“We heard about your little hospital trip,” Virus said. “How are you feeling?”

“Nothing,” Noiz said with a benign shrug. “You were right about it wearing off. I’m all back to my fucked up normal.”

“If you like, we can give you another shot,” Trip offered.

“Thanks, but, like I said before, I would only want this.” Noiz slid his hand down Trip’s torso and cupped the older male’s crotch.

"Are you drunk, Noiz?" Trip said with a bemused smirk.

Noiz shrugged. His mind was actually tumbling around inside his head; his limbs didn't feel entirely attached to his body; and his blood felt like it was lava in his veins.

“Now, now, Noiz,” Virus said as he caught Noiz’s wrist and pulled him away from Trip. “You’re in a relationship. You can’t go around soliciting sex from other men.”

“Sly wouldn’t be happy if he heard about this,” Trip said as he caught Noiz’s cheeks between his thumb and forefinger and squished them together.

“Sly can go fuck himself,” Noiz worked out between his squashed-together lips. 

“Aw, did you two have a fight?” Virus asked. He coiled his arms around Noiz’s neck.

“He fucked shit up with me, Koujaku, and Aoba,” Noiz explained. It was a bit difficult to talk what with Trip still squeezing his cheeks together. He batted the yakuza’s hand away.

“That is a complicated situation,” Virus purred in Noiz’s ear. “You know, we have given Sly a solution, but he seems hesitant to take it."

“What do you—?” Noiz began, but he was cut off my familiar voice.

“Oi, what are you dickheads doing to my boyfriend?”

“Sly!” Noiz gasped as he twisted out of Virus’s grasp and looked toward the sound of the voice. Sly stood a few paces away from the bar. His arms were folded. He was dressed in a tight black tanktop, an orange and navy hoody, and dark-washed jeans. He also had on a scowl. His hand flashed out and he grabbed Noiz by the wrist. He yanked the boy toward him.

“Keep away from what’s mine,” he said as he flipped off the lookalikes.

Virus and Trip simultaneously raised their hands in surrender. Sly growled under his breath. He turned around and hauled Noiz out of the club. Noiz demanded to know what the fuck Sly was doing, but he didn’t get an answer from the other male. Sly dragged him down an alleyway a few blocks away from the club and pinned him to the wall behind a dumpster.

“What the fuck were you doing?” Sly hissed. He was close enough that his nose brushed Noiz’s.

“Fuck off,” Noiz whined. 

“You were coming on to them; I fucking saw you. We said we were exclusive, Noiz.”

“I was just joking around,” Noiz snapped as he tried to push Sly away from him, but Sly had successfully anchored himself in place only a few inches from Noiz. Noiz huffed and twisted his face away from Sly. He folded his arms and stared at the side of the dumpster. “I’m fucking pissed off at you,” he announced.

“How come?” Sly snapped. “I’m the one who should pissed what with you acting like a slut.”

“I wasn’t doing anything,” Noiz yelled. Sure, he had been flirting a bit with Trip, but honestly the not-twins scared him now. Flirting had seemed like a sensible way of disguising this fact from them.

“They’re the reason you ended up in the fucking hospital, Noiz!” Sly shouted back at him. “You need to stay the fuck away from them.”

“I can do whatever the hell I want! Which is apparently what you do.”

“The fuck does that mean?”

“You lied to me about talking to Aoba and Koujaku,” Noiz said sulkily. He glanced up at Sly’s face, which was still twisted in a dark scowl. “They didn’t agree to letting me top. I got punched in the face because of you.” Noiz jabbed a finger at his lightly bruised nose.

“I can have you do what ever the fuck I want with my body,” Sly hissed. He grabbed Noiz’s hips suddenly and flipped him around.

Noiz gasped as Sly pinned him to the wall. The older male grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the small of his back. Noiz whined in protest against the rough handling.

“And I can do whatever the fuck I want to your body,” Sly hissed as he slid his hand around Noiz’s torso. He dexterously flicked Noiz’s belt open and unbuttoned his pants.

“Sly, stop,” Noiz mumbled. “I don’t wanna do it here.”

“Too bad,” Sly snapped. He yanked Noiz’s pants and underwear down below his ass. “This is what you get for acting like a pissy bitch and a slut.”

“I wasn’t doing anything!”

“Shut up, unless you want someone to hear us and come watch,” Sly purred in his ear. He pushed his forefinger past the tight ring of muscle and curled it against Noiz’s inner walls.

Noiz moaned. The idea of someone finding them was frighteningly arousing. He bit his lip to keep his voice from carrying and pushed his hips back on Sly’s finger.

“See, you’re getting into it,” Sly said as he forced another finger into Noiz’s twitching passage. “‘Cause you’re such a fucking slut.” He shoved his fingers in ruthlessly and Noiz whimpered loudly. The blond’s twitching heat sucked in Sly’s fingers. Sly gasped. He pressed his crotch against his hand and rolled his hips as he slowly fucked his fingers into Noiz.

“Sly,” Noiz gasped out. 

“Hm? You want something, bunny boy?” 

“P-please,” Noiz whispered. He pushed his hips back desperately. Sly’s fingers couldn’t get deep enough, nor was the stretch they were creating enough to get him hard.

“What do you want, Noiz?” Sly whispered in his ear.

“Fuck me, please.”

“Good boy.” Sly yanked his fingers out of Noiz’s passage.

Noiz grunted and bucked his hips back. Sly chuckled quietly. He released his hold on Noiz’s wrists. Noiz brought his hands to the wall. He lowered his chest slightly and pushed his hips back. Sly pulled out a condom. He tore open the package and quickly unrolled the latex onto his cock.

“I don’t want to catch anything,” he said as he pressed the tip of his cock to Noiz’s hole. “Just from clinging to those two you probably caught something.”

“Sly,” Noiz gasped anxiously. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll still fuck you even if you are dirty.” Sly caught Noiz’s hips and pulled them back.

Noiz yelped as Sly forced his dick into his passage. He’d barely been prepared at all and even with the lubricated condom, it was difficult for Sly to force his cock in. Noiz mewed loudly as his passage pulsed. He knew this would have been excruciating if he could feel the pain. As it was, it was achingly arousing. His cock throbbed and the leaking tip pressed against the front of his sweatshirt.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Sly hissed as he thrust his hips forward.

Noiz cried out as Sly buried his cock inside his passage. He moaned loudly and shifted his hips to better seat himself on Sly’s dick.

“Okay?” Sly asked in a tight voice.

“Mm-hm.” Noiz nodded quickly.

Sly pulled out and thrust back in. Noiz moaned and his head dropped between his arms. He rocked his hips back as Sly set to work. He didn’t bother finding a coherent rhythm, instead opting to pound into the smaller male with abandon. Noiz moaned and whined loudly. His head was spinning from the alcohol that was still swirling through his system. His veins felt like they were on fire and his limbs were beginning to tremble.

“Sly, please, touch me,” he begged, knowing full-well if he moved his hand from the wall, he would spike his face against the bricks.

Sly grunted. He reached his hand around and grabbed Noiz’s dripping cock. He chuckled quietly as he smeared Noiz’s precome over the tip of dick.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Sly hissed. “Does it turn you on? Getting fucked where anyone can see you? You’re a little exhibitionist, aren’t you bunny boy? You’d probably cum on the spot if someone saw you like this.”

“Sly,” Noiz protested desperately. Nevertheless he was incredibly turned-on by the possibility of being seen. He rutted forward into Sly’s hand.

The older male laughed quietly as he continued to fuck Noiz. His thrusts were slowing down though and Noiz could tell from the way Sly’s cock throbbed inside of him that he was close.

“Noiz, I’m gonna cum in your dirty ass,” Sly hissed.

“Please,” Noiz begged as he pushed his hips back. He squeezed his ass as best he could to elicit Sly’s orgasm from him.

Sly gasped. He twisted his wrist sharply and Noiz came over his hand and the alley wall. He cried out and his passage tightened around Sly’s cock. The blue-haired male gasped and stilled his hips. He hunched over Noiz’s back, pressing his forehead between his shoulder blades. His body shook as his orgasm burst out of him. He unloaded deep inside of Noiz, the condom catching his cum, but Noiz could still feel the hot liquid. He moaned loudly. His knees were shaking dangerously.

Sly pulled out, releasing his hold on Noiz’s hip and now limp dick. Noiz gasped. He dropped to his knees on the alley floor. He whimpered loudly as his body continued to shake from his orgasm.

“Careful, bunny boy,” Sly said. He slipped the used condom off and tossed it aside. After he had tucked himself away again and wiped his cum-covered hand off on the inside of his hoody, he bent and caught Noiz’s pants. He helped pull them up over Noiz’s ass. “Can you stand?” Sly asked as he petted Noiz’s hair.

“Mm, I think so,” Noiz mumbled. He zipped his pants and buckled his belt.

“Come on, up you go.” Sly caught Noiz by his armpits and hauled him to his feet. 

Noiz stumbled backward against him and his legs would have given out again had Sly’s strong arms not twined around him. Sly chuckled lightly.

“Having a little trouble?” 

“‘M drunk,” Noiz mumbled, “and you fucked me really hard.”

“You wanted me to,” Sly pointed out. He propped Noiz against the dumpster and turned around. “Hop on,” he said as he bent forward slightly and offered his back to Noiz.

Noiz climbed onto him, none to gracefully. Sly grabbed his legs and hoisted him higher. Noiz wrapped his arms around Sly’s neck and buried his face into the boy’s hair. Sly winced slightly as his hair was lightly tugged on, but he didn’t tell Noiz to sit back. He quite liked the feeling of the boy’s steady breathing on the back of his neck.

“We’re going to your apartment, bunny boy.”

“I don’t wanna have sex again,” Noiz protested weakly. 

“We’re going to sleep,” Sly said with a laugh.

“But if you sleep, Aoba will come back,” Noiz mumbled.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there tomorrow morning,” Sly promised.

“Good.” Noiz cuddled against Sly’s back and closed his eyes.

He fell asleep on the walk back to the apartment. Sly woke him to get out his keys. Noiz slid off Sly’s back and staggered to the door. The alcohol was really starting to fuck with his motor skills. He pulled out his keys and tried to get them into the lock. After the third unsuccessful attempt, Sly took them from him with a laugh. He fitted them easily into the lock and opened the door.

Noiz mumbled about how he would have managed eventually. Sly helped him to his bedroom, where Noiz flopped immediately onto his bed. Sly pulled off his shoes and helped him out of his pants as well. Noiz moaned happily as he crawled toward his pillows.

“Oi, take off your sweatshirt, moron. It’s covered in your cum.”

“Sorry,” Noiz mumbled. He sat up and struggled to take off the garment. He ended up taking his t-shirt with him. He didn’t mind though. He tossed both articles of clothing aside and dropped back onto the pillows.

“Skooch over,” Sly ordered. He shoved lightly on Noiz’s hip.

Noiz groaned quietly as he shifted slightly on the mattress. Sly rolled his eyes. He shed his clothes down to his briefs and crawled into bed with Noiz. He pushed the boy over a good foot so he was in the middle of the mattress before plopping down beside him. 

Noiz snuggled back against Sly. He pressed his hips against Sly’s crotch. If Sly hadn’t sufficiently spent himself in Noiz’s ass already, he would have popped another erection from the little move. As it was, he only gave Noiz’s ass an admonishing slap.

“Keep that up and I will fuck you again,” Sly warned.

“Mm, ’s okay,” Noiz mumbled.

“No, you’re fucking spent,” Sly said. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm around Noiz’s waist.

“Sorry,” Noiz mumbled.

“It’s fine. I’ll just fuck you tomorrow.”

“No, about being a slut.” Noiz’s words slurred together, but Sly managed to decipher them.

“Noiz, I was just giving you a hard time. I’m sorry.” Sly pressed a kiss against the nape of Noiz’s neck.

“I promise I’m clean,” Noiz said.

“Noiz, I was fucking with you. I really didn’t mean anything by it.” Sly sat up on his elbow and stared down at the smaller male, who was illuminated by the moonlight spilling into the bedroom.

“’S okay,” Noiz mumbled. “You weren’t wrong. About me being a slut.”

“Noiz, it doesn’t matter how many guys you sleep with or whatever,” Sly said sternly. He pulled Noiz onto his back and grabbed the boy’s chin to make him look at him. 

Noiz pouted at him. His bright green eyes practically shone in the light of the moon.

“I don’t actually think you’re a slut. I was just pissed off when I saw you with Trip and Virus. You can’t trust those two snakes. Trip left you completely fucked up last time. Stay away from them, okay?”

“Okay,” Noiz said with nod.

“And I’m sorry I let you top me even though I didn’t actually work that out with Aoba and Koujaku,” Sly said with a sigh. “It just pisses me off that we have to cater to what Aoba wants. Beside that you looked so fucking sad in that hospital bed, I wanted to cheer you up.”

“It’s okay,” Noiz said with a small smile. He wrapped his arms around Sly’s neck and pulled him down for a brief kiss. “Koujaku is super pissed at you, though.”

“Ignore him. He’s just pent up because Aoba doesn’t let him fuck him.”

Noiz giggled quietly. He rolled back onto his side. Sly wrapped himself around the blond once more and kissed his temple.

“Sleep well, bunny boy.”

“Night, Sly,” Noiz mumbled sleepily. 

When Noiz awoke the next morning, he found himself with a raging hard-on and Aoba in Sly’s place.


End file.
